Bubbles, Unicorns, and Heart Attacks
by Somber Secrets
Summary: And they say that love will save us all. GaLe


Well... it's been a while... but the Gajeel Levy love will never die... especially not now hahahahahaha. Yessssss Fairy Tail... YESSSSSSS

I wrote this years ago but never posted it, so here you go! When Raven Tail was still a threat!

* * *

Bubbles, Unicorns and Heart Attacks

Premise: And they say that love will save us all. GaLe

The day had come, the one day that Gajeel had been dreading for months now, and had been dreading since the moment that he had considered himself a fairy.

Gajeel Redfox acknowledged the fact that he was a… well… a bloody freaking fairy.

True, at first glance, Gajeel had all the looks of a raven. Tall, dark, foreboding… even his tunic made him look feathery and well… raven like. But Gajeel was a… with very little doubt… a prancing, frolicking fairy at heart. He had been since the day that he had donned a white suit and had gone on stage to sing so that well… so that people would accept him. When was the last time he had ever cared about anyone accepting him?

Well other than Metallicana that was, but he was the exception. Father's didn't count.

Gajeel was thick headed, stubborn, a good fighter, a bit of a dork and in one way or another, totally insane, all the good characteristics of a true fairy.

More than that though, that weird ass emotion that all those fairies had… that _thing_ … you know… that… feeling thing… not just any feeling but well _that_ feeling… Gajeel had it too now.

Don't be misconstrued. We aren't talking about the crazy Nakama feeling that Natsu seemed to harbour in almost lethal quantities… that was already a given considering how Fairy Tail had beat his ass not so long ago… and the circumstances of how he had joined the guild in the first place.

We are talking about the you know… _other_ feeling. The one that made you feel like you had bubbles, or butterflies (bubbles made more sense to Gajeel for some reason… don't ask why) in your stomach and the constant urge to vomit and you know… that weird sensation where you feel like your having a heart attack… but don't… well die.

And although as first it had seemed like a disease that was out to kill him (heart attack and vomiting and all), now he didn't mind it anymore… although at the best of times he still thought that it was going to be the end of him. Well, not just at the best of times, all the freaking time.

The first time had been absolutely bizarre and he hadn't even recognized it for what it was. He had walked away from the crazy lightning mage after saving that stupid little bookworm and once he had been far enough so that he knew she could no longer see him, but he could see her… he had turned around. And he saw that even though her bookwormish eyes were good, but not that good that she could still possibly in anyway see him… he saw that she was still staring after him. Odd… when he had dry heaved because of "bubbles" in his stomach; he had thought nothing of it. Maybe Laxus' lightning had some really bizarre side effects; the man was after all… a Fairy Tail mage. Bubbles could have been Laxus' second thing.

The weird heart attack thing when she had been deciphering Fried's runes had also been strange, strange enough to pique his curiosity. Honestly, not only had he stayed around her to watch her work (because this was the first time he had watched a bookworm in her element)… but in an odd round about way… he was also wondering if this odd "heart attack" thing… would kill him if he stayed around her long enough. It hadn't obviously… but maybe he hadn't been around for nearly long enough? He didn't know.

And then along came Pantherlily.

Who had told him he was stupid shit.

He was not.

It didn't help that Gajeel had stated this with a petulant, affronted tone. That probably meant that he was… Gajeel grunted at the memory.

But seriously… how the hell did bubbles and heart attacks equate to… _that_ feeling?

This was probably why Gajeel thought that that feeling was the stupidest feeling on the face of the planet. Like seriously? Okay fine, bubbles and butterflies and leaping unicorns and rainbows, okay sure he could understand. He still talked to Juvia after all… but what the hell was up with the heart attack?

The helpful response he had gotten:

"Juvia thinks that Gajeel will someday understand," cue laugh. Cue Gajeel's eye twitching because why again had he just gone to Juvia for advice again?

Whatever.

Tenrou Island had been the biggest eye opener by far. NOT just because he had been honourably defeated by a book bag wielded by bookworm but because shit. Juvia had been right… someday had come… and fuck… he understood.

And then Levy had asked to go with him to train for the magical games… and he had almost screamed (almost… because Gajeel never screamed) "No!" Really… he had spent half of the three months getting stronger and the other half prodding Lily to explain to him… _that_.

Kitty was oddly helpful.

Gajeel had to wonder how many old flames the Exceed had had…

Or maybe Pantherlily was as quoted… just not "stupid shit".

Coming back from training a little bit more enlightened had been odd. Coming back had also set off the dread.

Raven Tail.

And the decision.

Makarov had already long briefed him on what he should do when the time was to come.

"Do what you feel is right."

Bullshit.

Well at the time it had been.

And now it was the most obvious piece of advice on the planet.

Do what you feel is right.

 _That_ … was always right… right?

Didn't they say that… _that_ would save us all?

Gajeel had to believe in it. He really did… because he had found something that he could no longer let go of.

So the day had come, the dreaded day. Fairies against Ravens and here he was… totally a fairy, donning the clothes of a raven.

And he had made his choice.

He had chosen to stay.

He had chosen to stay because he…

Gajeel loved her.

It never had even been a choice since he had loved her.

And it had been the best 'choice' of his life.

Because in the next second he had dived in front of her, had taken the blow meant for her and had kept her alive.

Raven Tail had known all along about his double agent tactics and had been planning to attack her whether or not he swore them his (false) allegiance.

But if he had wavered and had gone to their side, even for just a moment… he wouldn't have been close enough to save her.

Wouldn't have been close enough…

And she would have died.

And by far… that was the biggest heart attack he could think of.

Because he was sure that that one would actually kill him.

And if someday hadn't come long ago… it would have come now.

Heart attacks were just as cheery as rainbows and bubbles and unicorns.

The attack on Levy had made the fairies go just as crazy as they had gone against Phantom Lord… except now with another addition who was a little bit even more up in the crazy than the rest.

And they had won.

Gajeel sighed.

Love had saved them all.

How stupid.

How true.

"What are you thinking about Gajeel?" Levy muttered as she popped her head out from under his covers and rubbed her bleary eyes. Her messy, bed head blue hair was falling into her brown eyes.

He casually brushed the locks away. "Did I wake you shorty?"

"You were muttering something corny," Levy replied with a smile as she rolled up on onto his chest before snuggling into his muscle. How she found that comfortable… he would never know.

"Was I?"

"Uh huh," she yawned, mouth wide open and snuggled closer to him, "something unicorns." Gajeel glared as she burst out in giggles.

Ah… the bubbles were back.


End file.
